familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Adolphus Rogers (1828-1890)
}} Biography Ancestry of inlaws - Parents of Prudence Eddy * Eddy Family History JACOB EDDY was born on January 23, 1796 in Deerfield, Massachusetts. He is the son of JACOB EDDY and SARAH CLARK. You may read about them on the EDDYE family page. Just follow the link at the bottom of the page. He migrated to New Albany, Pennsylvania from New Salem, Massachusetts. JACOB EDDY married SARAH NICHOLS, daughter of JOHN NICHOLS and MARGARET POTTER. SARAH NICHOLS died in 1868. JACOB EDDY passed away on March 4, 1873. JACOB EDDY and SARAH NICHOLS are supposed to be buried in the Hatch Hill Cemetery just outside of New Albany, Pennsylvania. JACOB EDDY and SARAH NICHOLS had nine children: The oldest was Prudence Eddy who married Adolphus Rogers. Vital Statistics * Son of Gustavus Adolphus Rogers (1795-1860) and Patty Humphries * 1828 - Birth in Albany, Bradford Co, Pennsylvania * 1850-1853 : Marriage to Prudence (Densy) Eddy (1827-1907) * 1890-Feb-13 : Died in Bradford Co, Pennsylvania Children of Adolphus and Densy Rogers # Zilpha (Litha) Rogers (1848-1892) - 1850 US Census # Sidney Rogers (1852-1919) - # Jane Rogers (1854-1920) - # James M Rogers (b1855) - # Mary Rogers (b1857) # George Rogers (b1860) # Fanny Rogers (b1863) # Charles H Rogers (1865-1939) - # Parnel Rogers (1866-1884) # Robert Rogers (b1872) References * Warenne Family Ancestry Vital Records 1850 US Census 9-Aug-1850 : Albany, Bradford Co, Pennsylvania * G.A. Rogers - Age 49 - (M) Born CT (Father of Adolphus) * P.H. Rogers - Age 50 - (F) Born CT * J.H. Rogers - Age 19 - (M) Born PA * P. Everett - Age 17 (F) - Born PA (Maid or adopted dau?) Next Door Neighbors - his son Adolphus Rogers and Family and another Son - Isaiah * Adolphus Rogers (M) - Age 21 - Born PA * Dansy Rogers (F) - Age 19 - Born PA (Nickname for Prudence?) * Litha Rogers (F) - Age 2 - Born PA (Zilpha) * Isaiah Rogers (M) - Age 25 - Born NY (Older brother of Adolphus) * Margaret Jackson (F) - Age 20 (Girlfriend of Isaih?) - Born NY * E.G. Jackson (F) - Age 1 (Dau of Margaret) - Born PA 1870 US Census 1870 : Albany, Bradford Co, Pennsylvania * E.A. Rogers (M) - Age 42 - ocp: Farm Labor * Dorsey Rogers (F) - Age 37 * Zilpha Rogers (F) - Age 22 * Sidney Rogers (M) - Age 18 * Jamie Rogers (F) - Age 15 (AKA Jane Owens) * Mary Rogers (F) - Age 13 * George Rogers (M) - Age 10 * Fanny Rogers (F) - Age 7 * Charlie Rogers (M) - Age 4 1880 US Census 1880 : Albany, Bradford Co, Pennsylvania * Adolphus Rogers (M) - Age 50 * Densy Rogers (F) - Age 47 * Pernal Rogers (F) - Age 17 * Robert Rogers (M) - Age 8 * Augustus Sidney (M) - Age 25 - Son in Law to Adolphus * Zilphy E. Sidney (F) - Age 31 - Daughter of Adolphus * Jenney R Signey (F) - Age 1 - Granddaughter * Jane Owens (F) - Age 25 - Daughter of Adolphus * Bennie Owens (M) - Age 5 - Grandson * Birdie Owens (M) - Age 3 - Grandson * Wallace Owens (M) - Age 8 mos - Grandson 1900 US Census Terry Township, Bradford Co, Pennsylvania : 6-Jun-1900 * Densy Rogers (F) - Born July 1831 - Widowed * Robert Rogers (M) - Son - (b Jan 1872) Head of Household * Ella Rogers (F) - (b Jan 1864) * Clarence Rogers (M) - (b Jun 1891) * Albert Rogers (M) - (b Aug 1891) (two months younger than brother ?) * Darsy Rogers (F) - (b Feb 1895)